Monster Hunter: Animadverte. Characters, synopsis, and other things
Hello everyone. This is generally the basis of a fanfic I'm thinking of making. This is fairly bare-bone, as it is still in development. If you have any feedback or ideas, please tell me. Synopsis The story follows around the main character, Tywith, and his story as a young and new hunter with his two friends. He encounters some other hunters along the way, and he grows and develops as he tries to survive. It is a very basic story with no overly dramatic antagonists, no super villains, government conspiracies, or some Eldritch abomination from the great beyond. The antagonists, if you can say that, are the monsters, since they pose the biggest threat to Tywith. There is one little thing that is odd about the way the story is told, but I'll reveal that once I start the first chapter. Characters Tywith * Gender: Male * Age: 18 * Eye color: Brown * Hair color: Light brown * Importance: Main character Our main character. He, along with his friends, are recent hunters. He is kind and slightly timid, but is fairly observant. He becomes a hunter to help his family with their financial woes. His weapon of choice is the Sword and Shield, fitting his personal fighting style of quick attacks, and good defense. He is very reliable, and always tries to help his friends. He tends to have a habit of over packing, which does slow him down. Lynera * Gender: Female * Age: 18 * Eye color: Hazel * Hair color: Black * Importance: Side character, possible love interest One of Tywith's childhood friends. She too is a recent hunter, along with Tywith and Bartihs. She is kind, yet has a sight temper. She becomes a hunter since she was trained since she was young by her older sister. Her weapon of choice are the Dual Blades, a weapon she is good with due to her agility and stamina. She is slightly tomboyish, and is unafraid to just start punching someone if they get on her nerves. Barthis * Gender: Male * Age: 19 * Eye color: Blue * Hair: Red * Importance: Side character, moral support The oldest of the three. He has been a hunter for five months before, so he is the most experienced of the group. Fun loving, a joker, yet has his moments of wisdom. Tywith looks up to him, as an older brother figure. He became a hunter because he assumed it was the best use of his abilities. His weapon of choice is the Hammer, since because of his brawn, he is able to use it rather well. Even though he seems carefree, he takes hunting seriously, and is no-nonsense once the hunt begins. Changes One of the things I have debated while thinking of this fanfic is applying it to a real world scenario. Some things in the games simply wouldn't work. Because of that, I have thought of some changes to make it more realistic, in a sense. I mean, there still are giant fire-breathing dragons everywhere, but we need some sensibility. A lot of this is mostly world-building stuff. * The monsters do significantly more damage to the hunters, forcing the hunters to react quickly. One can die from a tail-swipe from a Rathalos, due to the spikes and the force applied. * The hunters, in turn, also do a lot more damage. The actual fights average at around 5-10 minutes each. Parts are more easily broken. * Finding a monster takes days. * Able to call groups of Felynes to help move the monster. * One monster can make most of an armor set and a weapon. * Time limit gone. Why would that even be there? * The armor, both in weight and design, effect the movement and speed. (Heavy armor slows you down, and you can't swim in it. You can't swim in Qurupeco armor, since the feathers get in the way. Light armor makes you a lot faster, the metals can make the armor more conductive and heat tolerant, depending on the parts conducts electricity, Dragonite has a higher melting point, Issium has a lower melting point). * The amount of items slow you down depending on what they are and how much you have. * Paintballs leave a trail of paint to follow the monsters. * Hunters use one type of weapon, as it will take too long to master multiple types, as well as they would need a specific physical build. * Dual blades are hard as hell to master, since the Demonization state is essentially the person going into a jacked up adrenaline state (think Shizuo from Durarara). * There are such things as free hunts, where you can band a party together to go hunt a monster without having to wait for a request. However, usually the richer hunters do this, simply because they can afford to do so. It is expensive, and you don't make any money, unlike requests, which do pay you. * Monsters act differently depending on the time of day (Nargacuga sleeps during the day, active at night). * Traps take significantly longer to set up. * Tranq bombs now are aimed at the head. If they miss, it doesn't work. Some monsters have a higher immunity. * Water combat is not commonly practiced, as it is very difficult. Aquatic monster armor is prized due to its difficulty and use on land and water. Moga is well known for their hunters that are adept in this field. * Monster parts bazaars are common. Trade parts for other parts, helps to save time for the hunters. * Elder dragons exist, but only the elite can fight them. The crazier ones (Raviente, Alatreon, Dhisufiroa) are believed to be myths. The larger ones (Jhen Mohran, Ceadeus) are fought with hundreds of hunters, almost like whaling. Except with monsters. Caedeus is now fought on boats. * Newer developments with the Frenzy Virus. It is being converted by some into a drug, greatly raises adrenaline and strength, but also very addictive, and places the user in a trance. Completely illegal. * Not as many hunters, since the mortality rate is rather high. Category:Fan Fiction